Habits
by Kaishiru
Summary: Ren's habits from when he was a dog allmate bothers Aoba until Ren surprises him with doing something else entirely. RenAo, post-canon. (For RenAo week day 2: Habits)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any of its characters nor gain any profit from them. They belong to Nitro+Chiral. This fanfiction is mine.**

* * *

Back when Ren was an AllMate, he used to do regular dog habits. I didn't think of them much at the time until shortly after the Drive-By incident when those certain doggy habits came to light. Things like him sniffing other dog AllMates' butts was strange but what was even stranger than that was the few moments he sniffed _my_ butt. He hasn't sniffed anyone else's butts. Not even Koujaku's, surprisingly. Just my butt. It was really weird and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. One day I did ask Ren why and he just told me, "It was something he thought he should do. It was instinctive."

I kind of had no choice but to leave it at that and politely ask him to stop then. However, Ren just continued to sniff my butt at random moments. At least we were at home when he does this. And in the private vicinity of my bedroom. So I didn't want to fight him too much on it. Well it wasn't really a fight as much as it was expressing my minor discomfort about it. Ren apologized for his actions and I just pet him on his head, forgiving him. He didn't do anything else that struck out as weird until we went to Platinum Jail. Since then, after the events that transpired, Ren sniffing my butt was just a minor thing.

I thought Ren's habits as a dog gone away now that he's human but I soon found out I was wrong.

I can never predict when Ren's libido kicks in. Not that I mind because each touch from him is out of love and admiration from me. I feel disappointed in myself I can never match his love for me with my own love for him. So I will try harder in showing Ren I love him.

I hold Ren close to myself, feeling content and happy since we both have a day off from work at the same time. Granny isn't home and it's in the middle of the day. It's the perfect time for me to shower Ren with love. He reciprocates by holding me tightly and I plant gentle kisses on his neck. Then I start to nibble on a spot I know he'll react to. His breath hitches in his throat. At the same time, I feel his hands roaming all over my sides, down my thighs before they slip under my shirt. His hands are so warm. Further reminder that he is real and human. It makes me so happy to know Ren will be here with me for years to come if not forever. Though I wouldn't mind if he's with me forever. More time for us to love and appreciate each other.

Ren took one of his hands from under my shirt and brought it up to my hair and lightly started playing with it. I let out a happy sigh as I felt a little ticklish. Not that I have sensation in my hair anymore, it still feels nice when Ren plays with it but the ticklish sensation turns pleasurable when he starts playing with my nipples at the same time. I bite my lip to keep my voice from escaping. It's still embarrassing for Ren to hear them. He might think I sound strange when he really hears my voice even if he says nothing about it. His hands and mouth make it very hard to keep my voice down. It isn't fair.

"R-Ren... Wait..." I murmur. He looks up at me and stops his touching, thank goodness.

"What is it, Aoba?" Ren asks. His face shows curiosity to why I asked to wait.

"I want to touch you too." I say, knowing he understands that I don't want to be the only one feeling good. Without letting him respond, I gently push him down onto the mattress and now I am sitting on his hips. I gaze down at him lovingly as he returns the same look back to me. I feel my heart swell even more when he looks at me that way that I almost want to avert my eyes. After placing a kiss on his lips, I shift on the bed until I was facing his clothes crotch, his erection was already forming. I smile to myself, thinking Ren has such a quick reaction to whenever he touches me in the slightest sexual way. The reaction I got from him when I started rubbing it and caressing it softly through the fabric of his pants was priceless.

His eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to hold himself back and I chuckled a little, feeling amused by the wonderful sight.

"Aoba..." Ren sighed my name longingly, tensing under the caresses of my cheek and hands. I swear I could feel him twitching underneath my fingers. He slid his hand across my cheek, touching it briefly before threading his fingers through my hair. The light tingling was enough to prompt me to undo Ren's pants to take out his dick. Ren's size is still impressive and I always have trouble giving him head but I want to do what I can to satisfy him. And this time, I intend to do everything.

"I'll make it feel real good for you, Ren~" I told him as I kissed the tip of his dick, digging my tongue into the slit while caressing it gently. It twitched in my hand from the actions before I finally take him into my mouth. I will make it really good for him so he'll end up not thinking of anything else.

Wanting to try something, I take Ren into my mouth further, swallowing him a little. I could feel Ren tensing up, trying to hold himself back from thrusting into my mouth. The back of my throat is probably scorching his dick and it must feel good. He's struggling to keep himself in control as precum flows from the tip. Its taste hits my tongue and slides down my throat. It may taste different from actual cum but it is so addictive. I take him into my mouth because want more... I want my Ren to feel good.

Ren had weaved his fingers through my hair, instinctively refraining on gripping it as his hips thrust up slightly into my mouth. It was a little surprising because I was caught off guard but I recovered and met his movement in time, bobbing my head up and down while using my tongue. He does it again and I'm prepared this time and I keep from biting him. I can feel myself growing hard from doing this for Ren. And now I'm feeling a little strung up. With one hand, I undo my pants and take out my hardening cock to touch it, mimicking how Ren touches it while he prepares me. Which brings my scattered thoughts to another conclusion: I still have my clothes on. I hope Ren doesn't take notice of it while I am doing this for him. I moan around him when I dig my finger into the most sensitive spot on myself and I shudder visibly.

"Mmn... Aoba... Aoba...!" Ren's pants and groans increased as I started using my other hand to massage his balls in time with deep-throating him. His face is flushed and his lips are parted ever so slightly. He definitely likes this. I ignore my slight gagging noises as I continue, trying to urge him to cum. I'm almost there too when my hand turns more slick.

I felt Ren finally pull me off of him and I coughed from the sudden interruption. He was seriously about to cum. I pouted at him as I continued touching myself. The shame hasn't caught up to me yet as Ren opened his mouth to speak.

"Aoba... I want to make you feel good too." He sat up and gently moved my hand away as he kissed me roughly. I can tell from the kiss alone he is incredibly aroused and that he really wants me.

Ren pushes me down onto my back and removes my shirt along with my pants, leaving me completely nude in front of him. I don't feel embarrassed he sees me naked because...he is my lover. Though I will admit that I don't like to show my face during sex. It still looks weird when I'm really feeling it. Maybe I can face away from him this time. I struggle to remove Ren's clothes while we kiss each other with passion and urgency. Once we are both completely nude, I try to pull Ren close to me in hopes of feeling his skin against mine. Suddenly, he pushes me back then turns me over onto my stomach. I'm confused when he shifts lower only to nuzzle my ass. Oh god, he's not going to sniff my ass, is he?

"R-Ren! You don't need to sniff my butt! We're both human!" I tell him, feeling flustered.

 _'Completely unnecessary...'_ I guess he hasn't gotten rid of all his dog habits. I sigh inwardly as I didn't realize what Ren was doing until I felt something hot and wet prodding my ass. Wait... His tongue?!

"Ren, you don't...! Mmph... Ah!" I couldn't help but moan. It felt weird but also so good even when Ren really started to move his tongue inside me. He's trying to reach as deep inside as he could with it and I feel a sweet feeling take over the mild discomfort immediately, overwhelming me. Oh...god...I don't think I can hold out any longer when it rubs against some sensitive spots like that. I cover my mouth to keep more sounds from escaping. I don't want to let my voice out. I try to hold myself back when Ren had started touching my dick which I'm probably sure it's practically dripping of precum. When he started moving his hand at the same time his tongue is moving inside of me, I couldn't hold myself back. The hot coil in my stomach started tightening.

"Ren...stop, I'm gonna—cumming...! Ah! Ren, no— Ahhhh~!" I wasn't able to stop him in time when I finally came, streams of white flowed from my erection and covered the sheets and Ren's hand. I let my body relax after Ren pulled his tongue out of me and kissed my shoulder.

"Did that feel good, Aoba?" he asked, I could only nod as I slowly realize in my daze that I had been eaten out. I hadn't really had that done to me before and I was definitely sure Ren never knew how to do _this_ either. Amazing... I can't bring myself to chastise him for this little stunt. It felt good and he wanted to please me.

"I'm glad you have enjoyed yourself. I wanted to do that for you at least once." he murmured, sounding happy I wasn't slightly irritated with him. He then slipped a lubed up finger into me, catching me off guard. I had forgotten when he got the lubricant out...or I may have not noticed he got it out in the first place.

"Mn~!" I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. Since I just came, it kind of feels weird with Ren's fingers inside of me but soon enough, the sweetness returns to my hips when he rubs against a sensitive area. I moaned softly in response and that prompted Ren to add another finger. A little uncomfortable but I don't say anything. I still clench around his fingers and he kisses my shoulders reassuringly. I don't want him to stop. His fingers feel good but I want more than that really soon if not right now. Hurry...

Noticing me pushing back onto his fingers, Ren finally pulled his fingers out then helped me onto my hands and knees. Good, we're in this position. Ren needs to do it like this because we haven't done it in a while. His hard thrusts feel good but he needs to restrain himself. The only way I can do this is...well, train him a little. Or at least try to.

I am lost in my own thoughts a little when I feel Ren entering me so suddenly, causing me to clutch the bedsheets tightly and I let out a loud moan. So good... I needed this. There is some discomfort but I can ignore it easily. I push back into Ren because I want him to move already. I'm already impatient. A small whine left me and I could feel Ren looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Aoba, does it hurt?" he asked, failing to hold back a small moan that left his lips.

"N-No... No, I'm fine. Move..." I managed to say, pushing back into him again slightly. "Hurry. Don't hold back either, Ren..." I really don't want him to.

Ren obliged and snapped his hips forward while holding onto my waist firmly. His thrusts are very hard to the point the bed creaks loudly and I could have sworn it slid an inch across the floor. I surrender myself to the pleasure, our hips rocking in time into each other. Yes, this is what I needed and he knows what I want. To feel close to him, his warm body draped over mine as we move in tandem with each other, our moans mingling with one another... Every sensation Ren is making me feel is so wonderful. I hope I am making him feel good too.

I turn my head around and grab Ren's head so I can kiss him. Our kiss is obviously sloppy but it doesn't ruin the moment. It actually heightens our pleasure and I shudder from that fact and when the tip of Ren's dick hits a particular sensitive spot. I saw nothing but flashes of white dancing in my vision, my moans coming out unrestrained when we broke apart from our kiss. His thrusts should hurt because he is screwing me so hard but they don't. They feel so good and he keeps hitting the same spot repeatedly. I won't last any longer if he keeps doing that.

"Does it feel good?" I heard Ren ask me, his voice clearly showed he's enjoying himself. I swear it dropped a few octaves he had thrust inside me hard, I gasped then moaned. I can't speak when he's moving inside like that. So I gave him several quick nods.

To be honest, everything felt beyond amazing. I can't even hold back my voice anymore. It's pointless. There is no embarrassment or even shame from my own voice leaking out shamelessly. Not when I hear Ren's pants and moans in my ear, heated and filled with need. I am glad I am the only one who can make him feel this way. He is mine...and I am his.

I don't know when I had reached the edge even after Ren started stroking me in time with his violent thrusts. We were in the mist of our passion, our hips moving in tandem into each other in hopes of making everything feel good. It was like our bodies are one in every sensation possible. Ren's name escaped my lips in almost broken sobs from the over stimulation as he moans my name in his ear when we came at the same time. I felt his cum fill me, warming me up down there. It feels weird but I don't mind. As Ren let go of my hips and pulled out, I let myself collapse onto the bed, feeling a little tired. I attempted to calm my breath as I felt Ren wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I lean into his warmth, reveling in it. His heartbeat reverberated into my body, mingling with my own and I smiled with content.

"Aoba..." he began as he nuzzled his face in my hair. I chuckle lightly as I reach back and pet him on his head.

"That was the first time you did something like that...eating me out. I didn't think you would do such a thing." I admit, blushing slightly as I recall that particular moment with Ren.

"Was it too weird?"

"No...not really. I kind of thought you were sniffing my butt at first."

"I kind of get why you thought that." Ren's voice kind of sounded like he was ashamed of his habit and I pet him on his head again.

"Mn... I don't really mind since it pretty much turned out with us being like this in the end." I laugh, hoping Ren's mood will brighten up. "Your doggy habits are really disappearing..."

I'm a little down knowing that but at the same time, Ren is becoming more human by the minute. He'll be the most human of us all when the dog instincts and habits go away. However, I know a few he can keep...

"Well, I still bite you sometimes. I'm not sure if that is considered a dog habit."

I chuckle again. "Not really."

"I thought it might be. Since it happens when we really get into touching each other." That I couldn't help but blush at. It's kind of embarrassing when he points that out. My face darkens when I realize that I love it when Ren bites me during sex. It didn't happen this time, I think but it doesn't make it less obvious he still bites me on my neck or shoulder then. I end up hiding my face in the pillow.

"Aoba?" I hear his concerned voice as he realizes I'm not saying a word and he can probably see that my ears are red. I shake my head, the blush still obvious on my face.

"It's nothing." I shift in Ren's arms to face him then kissed the tip of his nose. "I was just thinking everything felt good."

"I'm glad." The smile on his face made the slight embarrassment I felt go away. He is so happy and I am glad he is happy too.

"Do you...do you think you could do it again next time?"

"Of course." Even if I didn't ask him, Ren would probably surprise me with eating me out then too. Actually, I wouldn't mind that. Ren held me closer to him and I had relaxed in his arms. I will never get over him being human in this world. It will always make me feel happy and eternally grateful to have this opportunity. I never want to give this moment up for anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Really hadn't intended to post this here either but still an attempt to make my fanfiction account more active. This fanfiction can also be found on my AO3. (Same username as here.) I really love writing for Ren and Aoba. They are so precious. Hope you guys like this fanfiction~


End file.
